Doctor Love
by Kimiyosuke
Summary: Roxas Has a bet with Sora, that goes wrong. When he ends up in the hospital with the craziest doctor he's ever seen, How will he act when his doctor tells him that he loves him. Axel X Roxas
1. Episode One: The Beginning

**This is my first story, and everything is excepted, okay? Oi, I HOPE mrs. Moonpath-wolf reads this. I hope you enjoy it. And! begin!!**

* * *

**Episode One: The Beginning.**

**Warning! this fic contains inappropriate scenes, language and foreplay, for Children under eighteen years of age. If younger, your reading at your own risk. Rated R: Nudity, Language, Violence and sexual content.**

"Stay away from me! you did this!" Roxas said standing on the third story of stairs, which is 19 feet high.

"No, I'm sorry! you know I never wanted it to end this way! Roxas stop!!" Sora said grabbing Roxas arm.

"I said leave me alone!" Roxas snatched away into he fell back against the rails and fell off the side.

Roxas was falling in slow motion, and as he was falling he saw his life flash before his eyes. And his thoughts ran wild. Should he have ate the ice cream Hayner tried to give him? Should he have, pimp slapped Olette when she stole his 2009 Dodge charger? Should he have taken the money Pence tried to give him?

'I knew i shoulda never listened to Sora. Now look at me, I'm falling in slow motion. Hmm, nice special effects. Anyway, if it wasn't for that stupid bet, none of this would've happened. I'm gonna die, I don't wanna die. Not yet, I have to live, I have to do something about my life. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die here-!' Roxas thoughts stopped when his body collided with the ground.

**3 days earlier:**

"Sora! get your crap outta my room!!" Roxas screamed, because Sora left his dirty clothes in his new room. Him and Sora just moved into their new apartment.

"Okay god!! cut the fucking umbilical cord!" Sora screamed. Roxas hated Sora when he got bitchy, it was part of his routine of the day. Thats the only thing he hated about Sora, well one of the many things. Roxas doesn't like arguing, nor conflict. He does his best to avoid, slaps and punches, since Roxas was frail, mostly anything could hurt him. Roxas took his clothes and put them in the dryer. Rubbing his forehead from being tired, while Sora just sat there watching tv. That bastard.

"Sora!! get your lazy ass up!" Roxas through the pillow at Sora's head.

"Oww! don't hit me because your too lazy to be lazy!" Sora said, throwing the vase across the room.

"That doesn't make any sense! and, you could've hit me!" Roxas said pointing his finger at Sora.

"Your point is?" Sora said with a dead tone, and with a bored expression.

"You, bitch!! fine I guess your just gonna have to go to school another why, because I'm not waiting for you!" Roxas said slipping on his shoes. It was their first day at their new high school, how super! Roxas walked out to his car and got inside. He was followed by his bestfriend, Sora. He drove them to school, which took another thirty minutes to find. Hey, Roxas wasn't good with directions, and its hard to read a map. Especially when you have the map upside down.

"Ah! see were here!" Roxas said unbuckling his seat belt.

"Yeah, after the fact, that you didn't want to get directions because. 'Men don't need to ask for directions, we know where were going. Its in our blood'. I quote" Sora said looking at Roxas.

"Hey! what matters is, that we made it and nothing happened. Nothing at all!" Roxas said taping his piece of shit as a car.

"I guess your right" Sora said leaning on the car.

"Hey, hands of the beauty. Just cause you don't have one doesn't mean you can drool over mine!" Roxas laughed at Sora.

"Haha, very funny but, that shit isn't considered a car anymore. Its junk" Sora said taping the hood.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! she's delicate! she's had a ROUGH life okay!" Roxas said, defending the hunk of junk.

"Yeah, hmm hmm, so tell me. Where did you get the car? Ed's scraps made out of crap?" Sora said mocking his so called "Beautiful" car.

"Hey, she's a legend. And I bet that she will save your ass one day!" Roxas said smiling.

"Your totally right man! she can save me from boredom! nothings funnier than a guy who thinks he's all that, And rides in a purple slug-bug!" Sora screamed out in laughter.

Roxas walked off pissed at Sora. Sora eventually caught up to Roxas and They walked inside and bumped into a girl with blond hair.

"Oh, excuse me" Roxas said.

"You better be excused" The girl said turning her head the opposite way.

"What did you say, weave head?" Roxas said leaning over, doing the motion of pretending he couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, i couldn't concentrate on what you were saying. I was to distracted looking at that ugly thing on your head. Oh! my bad, thats your face" Roxas said. People swear they saw electricity fly between the two.

"Oh yea. what was that? your mothers a whore? oh that was the woman my mom been talking about, when the ho stood on the corner" The girl said with a smirk on.

"Oh!! thats where i heard that story from. But your mom was looking in a mirror, sorry to break it to you this way. No not really" Roxas said.

"Ah! give me a break. If my mom looked through a mirror-"

"it would've broke!" Roxas said laughing. Other people started to laugh as well, but The girl through them evil glares, and they all stopped.

"This isn't over Mckony" The girl said walking off.

Roxas walked off with Sora at his side, watching his every step. While Roxas stomped himself away, Sora saw an add. "Get two tickets to Westling!! and get free drinks and food all night long. Only for 100 dollars!", the add seemed to catch Sora's eye. Sora always liked westling, and now he can finally watch it in person. All he needed was the money, and he knew exactly what to do.

"Hey! Roxas!" Sora said shorting the distance between them.

"How would you like going out with that girl back there? and get her to actually like you" Sora said.

"oh, hell-!"

"And! if you win. I'll give you 143 bucks. How does that sound?" Sora said. Roxas thought about it for a sec.

'Maybe if I get the bitch to like me, then after she likes me break up with her and she'll be so crushed! its perfect!!' Roxas looked at Sora.

"I'm totally going to do it!!" Roxas said rubbing his brown hair. Roxas ran to the bathroom and washed out the dye in his hair. his hair was golden. And he changed his clothing.

"She never noticed the sexy man that hid under that disguise, Whatta shame" Roxas said waving his blond hair around the place. Sora waited patiently outside the bathroom. Roxas walked out in his new thread. They made there way to there classroom.

"What took you so long? did someone call you about the shit you parked in parking lot?" Sora said smiling.

"Shut the fuck up! god. Get off my cars balls!" Roxas said walking and making a scene.

"If I remember? You said it was a 'she'. Not a 'he'. Is it a transvestite?" Sora said with a curious face.

"Your so! so, so, so naive!" Roxas said bumping into the same girl.

"hey, watch were your going, bastard" The girl said.

"Hey, watch your mouth, little girl!" Roxas said.

"Shut up Mckony! You fuckin fag, get out of my face ugly!" The girl said leaning back.

"Hey I'm not ugly! and how did you know it was me?! and stop calling me Mckony! that isn't my name! And! If I'm so ugly, how come your still looking at me?! Can't explain that!" Roxas said smirking and crossing his arms in victory.

"I look at Nickolas Cage. And, Mckony is your name. I labeled you, no one really cares what you think, Mckony" The now (Ever since they met her) annoying girl as pissed Roxas like a rocket goes outer space.

"Thats it! I'm already sick of you before I knew you! you stupid Bitch! maybe if your weren't so annoying you would have friends to hang out with, but you don't! because your a bitch!" Roxas said waving his hands in the air. but Roxas remembered What Sora Said.

"I'll give you 143 if you get her to go out with you, and get her to actually like you". That ran through Roxas head for two seconds.

"And! Will you go out with me!" Roxas said bowing to the girl in front of him.

"Fine! I will!! Then I'll finally see how much you really are a creep!" The girl said. She started to walk off but Roxas interrupted her.

"And, my name is Roxas" Roxas whispered into her ear before him and Sora left. Sora started swinging his fist in the air.

"Man! you did it! Oh yeah, anf if you win I'll clean the house for a week straight with no complaints" Sora said. What Sora just said, was music to Roxas ears.

"Don't worry I can't lose with these looks" Roxas said a bit too confident.

The school day was over and Roxas waited outside the school with Sora.

"Okay, hold on. Why are we out here again?" Roxas said.

"Were waiting out here for that girl" Sora said.

"Woah! wait! you mean today!!" Roxas said surprised.

"Well duh. Why wait to lose ,Roxas. When you could lose even faster" Sora said looking around for the girl.

"Shes over there..." Roxas said not wanting to point her out.

"Well c'mon! were not just gonna watch. Go ask her out" Sora said.

"But Soar!-" Roxas grabbed his mouth from the miss-pronounced name.

"Did you just call me Soar?! you asshole!" Sora said. "Well, hurry up and take her out!!" Sora said pushing Roxas to her and her friends.

"Okay, okay! I got this!" Roxas said getting Sora off him, and walking towards her. 'Okay, why is my heart pounding? I don't like her. I don't like her at all. Or do I? No! of course not! She talks wwwaaaayyyy too much trash, and she's a snotty nosed brat! I don't like her what so ever'. Roxas thought as he stood in front of them. The girl raised her hand for her friends to be quiet.

"You may speak now, boy" She said.

"I already told you my name. Its Roxas, okay! and, I never got yours. How are we supposed to be going out if I don't know your name?" Roxas said.

"My name is Namine" Namine said sitting on top of her friends car.

"Well c'mon. I'm taking you out tonight" Roxas said reaching out his hand to hers. She grabbed his hand and he gently pulled her down. He then walked her to his car where Sora was waiting.

"Sora get out of the car!" Roxas said in a whisper.

"Wait what?! your kicking me out for her! but I'm the one who got you a date!" Sora said back in a whisper.

"I said get out!" Roxas said more than whisper.

"But, but! bros before ho's! bros before ho's!" Sora said as Roxas kicked him out the otherside of the car.

"Walk home. I'll be there like in 3 in a half hours, okay?" Roxas said.

"Wait, what are we gonna be doing for 3 in a half hours. Don't even think about-"

"I wasn't. I'm not that kind of guy, and besides. I'm a virgin, theres nothing for you to worry about" Roxas said looking at Namine.

"Oh...why are you so open with me?" Namine said looking at Roxas.

"Well I think when people are in a relationship, they should be very open with each other" Roxas said getting in his car.

"hey! we ain't in no relationship!" Namine said.

"Yes we are. Were friends" Roxas said smiling at her.

'He's so cute when he smiles' Namine thought.

Roxas finally left the school ground, and went to the Motion pictures. (Theatre or the Movies). While Roxas was driving, Namine opened her mouth.

"If your such a big shot-"

"Which I am" Roxas sad smiling at her.

"Why do you drive such a piece of shit" Namine said. Roxas hit the brakes on the freeway. (highway). What the fuck are you doing?! are you trying to get me killed?!" Namine said gasping for hair. Roxas started driving again, this time with an angry face. "Whats wrong? mad? Oh, well I don't give a shit! you nearly killed me!! and where are we going. I demand to know" Namine said looking at the lights.

"I'm taking you to the movies" Roxas said in a mean tone. If words could kill. Then Namine would be disintegrated. Roxas pulled up into the theatre, and opened Namine's door for her.

"Awe, thank you" Namine said grabbing her purse and getting out of the car.

They walked up to the ticket booth. "Um, excuse me. We would like to get two tickets to Hancock" Roxas said. The man gave them the tickets. Roxas and Namine watched the movie and now was walking back to the car.

"I really liked the movie. Did you?" Namine said looking at Roxas.

"yeah, the movie was really funny" Roxas said opening the car door for her. They got in the car and drove to The CheeseCake Factory. Its a bar, Restaurant and a bakery.

Roxas payed the bill at the restaurant and took her home. He parked in front of her house.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Roxas said.

"Thanks for the night out, Mckony" Namine said.

"Please stop calling me that" Roxas said.

"Well, good night Mckony" Namine said closing her door to her house. Roxas drove home to see Sora watching TV. (Television).

"Your still up? and you didn't clean?" Roxas said walking into the Kitchen to put his Powerade he had that day.

"Just bored. I can't go to sleep" Sora said looking at the TV. Roxas took off his shoes and started to walk towards his room.

"Well make sure to turn off the Television when you go-!!" Roxas screamed in a high pitch tone. "Aaaaahhhhhh!!" Roxas screamed again, sounding like a little four year old girl, who as been stomped on. "Sora! you asshole!" Roxas said hopping around on one foot.

"What did I do this time?!" Sora said turning around, he saw the vase pieces inside Roxas foot. "Oh shit! I forgot to get that up-"

"No? ya'think?!" Roxas said pissed off pulling it out of his foot. Sora was sweeping it all up.

"Sorry about that bro, forgot that was there" Sora said.

"yeah yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. When I'm wake enough to kick your ass" Roxas said closing his door.

"Good night!" Sora said sitting on the couch eating popcorn.

* * *

**So? How was it? I think three chapters will be the three days, so if anyone was going to ask that, i already answered. I hope you found it funny, and remember R&R! Mrs. Moonpath-Wolf, hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Episode Two: Time For Fun

**Alright, I didn't get many reviews last time. (Wipes away tear). But, thats okay. I'll type this next chapter, than we'll see if I get more reviews. Oh, for the people (Person) who sets me on their alert list, please leave me reviews, I need to know what you think. It will really help out if you did, and I'll know what to in prove on the next chapters, so you'll be more interested in reading the story. And that goes for the people who put me on their favs, please review on every chapter. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Episode Two: Its Fun Time.**

Roxas woke up the next morning, feeling like shit. He didn't know why but then he remembered. Sora. Roxas climbed out of his bed, and walked to the bathroom. Rubbing his face clockwise then counterclockwise, to wake himself up. He bent over and washed his face in the sink, pulling his head back and swinging his golden locks around in the air. He slowly took of his shirt and rubbing his nipples. Pulling down his pants, he slipped his hand down his boxers and started pumping his member. Doing slow rhythmic pumps.

Slowly, taking off his boxers. He soon stepped in the shower, Turning on the faucets feeling the water run on to his skin. Standing in the shower for now 3 minutes, Roxas finally decides to actually scrub himself. Wiping the water from around his eyes, he leaned over and grabbed a arm. 'Wait a minute...a arm?' Roxas thought opening his eyes just to see Sora using the bathroom. Roxas fell back into the shower and covered himself.

"Sora!! what the hell are you doing in the bathroom!" Roxas said getting up and closing the shower curtains.

"My bad. I really had to use the bathroom. Oh yeah, nice balls" Sora said smiling.

"Fuckin fag!!" Roxas screamed inside the shower. Sora fell off the toilet, and rolled on the floor laughing. Roxas was scrubbing himself, afraid that sora would come back, he looks out the shower every 12 seconds. Sora on the other hand, laid back on the couch, waiting for Roxas to get out the shower. So while waiting, Sora played with himself. He grabbed a yo-yo, and started throwing it towards the floor, then yanked it back up to his chest. It was very amusing to Sora to watch a yo-yo.

Roxas finally stepped out the shower, and slipping on his clothes. Sora awaited for his friend, Roxas gave Sora a nod and it was time from them to go. Roxas walked to his car and set inside. Now, Roxas was waiting for Sora, he wondered what happened to him. He was just behind him. Roxas looked in every direction imaginable. Sora finally came into vision. He was texting on his new cellphone. Roxas rolled his eyes, he knew he should've never got Sora that cellphone.

Sora finally set inside of the car. Roxas thought about running him over, but their was too many witnesses. Roxas just drove to their destination instead of trying to figure out a way to kill Sora. He would just have to wait for that thing called "Natural death". Roxas hate waiting, and especially when its when Sora dies. Roxas pulled up at a diner.

"And why are we here again?" Roxas said unbuckling his seat belt.

"I told you. This is your second date with Namine" Sora said stepping out of the car, and closing its door.

"But, Soar-!" Roxas said again, and covered his mouth.

"You butt-hole!!" Sora said hitting the hood of Roxas car.

"Hey! watch out for the car! she didn't do anything to you! and, stop calling me butt-hole!! it sounds disgusting! you could at least say ass-hole. It doesn't sound as gross", Roxas said leaning on the car.

"Great, that makes the name all more suitable for you to have" Sora said smiling.

"Fuck you! I'm beautiful! and your just jealous of moi!" Roxas said flexing.

"Eww! eww! stop moving your shit around your body, its gross. Are you supposed to be flexing? because if you was. theres nothing to show". Sora said.

"Hey, your just jealous because I'm going out with a girl, and your not. And, my muscles arent that ugly!" Roxas said sticking out his tongue.

"You look like Rhasputia" Sora said. (The fat lady from Norbit.)

"Fuck off, and lets go inside. I'm sick of listening to your voice" Roxas said walking inside. Roxas noticed that he wasn't followed by Sora. Roxas slid against the door to the diner and read a text message on Sora's phone. It says: Your not going to win'. Sent by Raging Typhoon. Roxas didn't know who Sora was talking to. So he kept reading the messages. Roxas watched what Sora typed into his electronic. It Says: I'm gonna win no matter what it takes. I have to see that wrestling match. I'll do anything'. Sora sent the message and started to walk inside.

Roxas quickly removed his body from the wall, and ran to the bar. Sora walked inside, and saw Roxas sitting down ordering their food. Sora walked up and set in his seat. "Roxas, did you order what I asked for?" Sora said.

"Why the fuck would I order you anything. And, you didn't tell me anything!" Roxas said.

"Oh yeah" Sora said, staring at the bar, with a blank expression.

"Your a fuckin moron" Roxas said laughing.

Sora looked at his cellphone. He had another text message. Sora looked at Roxas. "Just give me a second" Sora said turning the opposite way. Roxas looked over Sora's shoulder, and read the message. It says: 350! are you mad?! you don't have that kind of money! you know if you lose, you'll never be able to see that match'. sent by Raging Typhoon. Sora went to reply and spelled: Yeah I know. I need to win that bet' Sora spelled into his phone.

Sora got another message. It says: Yeah, you better. And, what was that bet about again?'. Sent by Raging Typhoon. Now Roxas was confused. 350? but Sora said 143. Wait, this doesn't make cents to Roxas, maybe because he's not being paid. Sora text: Oh the bet was about me betting on Roxas and Na-'. Sora closed his cellphone when his food came. "Thank you" Sora said smelling the delicious pancakes.

Roxas turned towards his food and chowed down. Roxas was eating for 15 minutes and didn't know that Namine was sitting beside him the whole time. "Gah!!" Roxas said nearly falling out of his seat. Namine stared with a confuzed look.

"Whats wrong? you act like you've seen a ghost" Namine said.

"or just an ugly bitch" Roxas said getting up.

"Oh, haha motherfucker. You can kiss my white-beautiful ass, because its not goin no where, so you have all the time you need to prep it up" Namine said.

" 'White-beautiful ass'? You mean, white hairy ass" Roxas said eating his food.

"My ass isn't hairy. I know, because I waxed it today. And I gave some to the cheif, to make sure your food was DE-Li-CIOUS" Namine said with a french accent. Roxas nearly gagged from what he heard. Wait, wait for it, Oh! he gaged. Roxas threw up al over Namine's shoes.

"These were pink you bitch!" Namine said.

"Roxas lifted his head, "Well, not anymore" Roxas said falling to the floor.

"Roxas!" Sora said, moving his foot out the way. "You could've hit my new pink shoes!" Sora said, watching Roxas hit the floor. 1 hour later and Roxas awoke from his nightmare.

"Ah!" Roxas said leaning up too fast and him and Namine kissed. Namine eyes opened wide, as Roxas tongue soared threw her mouth. Licking her crevice, he realised that he was making out with the devil. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!" Roxas screamed in a high pitch manor. Namine just licked her lips. She liked the way Roxas tasted, was sweat, like cookies. Roxas was spitting out the window of his car. Wait a minute... when did Roxas get in his car?

"Hey, where we goin?" Roxas asked. Sora turned his head and faced the review mirror.

"To a club" Sora said, bumbing his head up and down. He looked SO annoying to Roxas, boping his head up and down like that. He just wanted to blow it off with his shotgun he never had.

"Why are we goin to a club? why not a pub? its a bar and a club, that way Namine doesn't have to wait her turn to dance. She as a bar to do it on" Roxas said turning his head and smiling at her.

"Fuck off fagget. Oh, Sora told me what you did to him earlier this morning" Namine said. Roxas didn't know what she was talking about SO he actually listened to all the words she said. "He told me how you were using the toilet while he was taking a shower. How gross of you, Roxas" Namine said turning her head, towards the window. Roxas turned and opened his mouth like those kids on that camercial with "Big mouths wanted".

"Sora you freakin Li-"

"Oh!! Look!! theres the pub!!" Sora screamed so his voice would over rule Roxas. Damn being Roxas. Having a small voice sucked. They made their way through the front door. Roxas made a few jokes about Namine getting on the bar and dancing and guessed what happened, she did what he imagined.

"C'mon Roxas. You sure you don't want to join me?" Namine said after drinking fourty-five glasses of liqour.

"Namine, get down. You making a fool of yourself. Stop it" Roxas said, after also drinking seventy-two glasses of alchohol. He reached for her and she jumped into his arms. Roxas leaned down until he was right in front of her face. "Don't do this again, okay?" Roxas said. He leaned all the way and kissed her. This time it was passionate. Not an accident. She wraped her arms around him, dipping the kiss, she opened her mouth for Roxas to enter. As offered, Roxas slid his tongue in her mouth and made out with the prettiest girl he as ever seen.

Sora, was no where to be found and Roxas carried Namine to his car. He opened the door and laid here in side. He took off his shirt and and unzipped his pants, Namine pulled up her dress, and slid down her panties low enough for Roxas to eat her out. Roxas got inside the car and closed the door behind him. He leaned down and started licking around the edges of her vigina. Namine moaned loudly as Roxas licked around her sensitive area. He took his time and finally made it to the center of a totsi pop.

**Warning! Lemon. Boy&Girl.**

Now, licking inside of her. Roxas stopped and sucked on three fingers. He took them out and turned Namine around. Namine stood up and Roxas sat down. She turned back around and started to fiddle with his member. She twirled two fingers around the tip of his bestfriend, and started to suck the head of it. Roxas was throwing his head around. Namine moved her head up and down until she finally met the end of his dick. She stopped sucking on it, and she set her vigina over it.

Namine noticed that Roxas had on a condom, so she slid down on top of his hard member. Roxas took one hand and put the fingers that he sucked on in her ass. He slid his index finger inside her Butt, while his other hand suported her as she went up and down on his dick. Roxas and Namine both moaned from the friction they were getting from each other. She reached her limit and came on roxas dick, now easier to slide up and down on, Roxas worked his way inside. He switched positions with her.

Now him at the top and her at the bottom. He put two more fingers in with the first, now making three. He fucked her like a mad dog. Sliding in and out of her vigina he almost came. He slowed down his pace and went slow. But to keep her thrilled with his work, he continued fingering her. Namine had already moaned 140 times. Roxas three fingers in her ass are stretching her to her max. He pushed them in and out. Now she was leaking from her ass hole, Roxas took out his fingers and sucked them.

Namine was having too much pleasure and she came on him again. Roxas calmed down from his climax, now he can pick up the pace. Roxas slid his member in the hole between her legs. Roxas stuck his fingers back up her ass. Enjoying every second of it. Roxas stopped and got into another position. They were doing it dogy-style. He grabbed his dick, and position it at her butt. He slid it in slowly and it made Namine moan louder than a cow can go moo. Roxas finally got the huge dick all the way inside.

He pumped in and out rapidly. Feeling her juices escape her ass, it only made him hornier. He stuck his three fingers inside of her vigina. Slipping them in and out at the same rhythm with his humps. Namine moaned and moaned. Roxas felt the juices run down his finers. Until he stopped again. He slid his dick out and laid down on his seat. He then positioned her on top of him. Namine head was facing his dick, and Roxas face was facing her vigina. Roxas pushed his finger in as far as it could go and Namine moaned and she released it on Roxas face and his finger.

Roxas licked it up and pushed his lips agains't her pussy. swirling his tongue in every direction, he started to nibble at her pussy for more flavor. Namine put her mouth on Roxas dick and she sent the vibrations of her moans to his cock and it sent Roxas to heaven. Roxas took the opportunity to slide his fingers into her back door. violently pushing his fingers in and out of her holes (he's fingering her vigina again), she came on him once more, and her juices from her ass started coming out her ass like a leak from a ceiling.

She sucked up Roxas dick like a vacuum. Roxas couldn't hold it in any longer and he came. Namine would lick it up if he wasn't wearing a condom. Roxas laid her back on the seat and set on her chest. He put his member inbetween her breast and started breast fucking her. Namine held her breast together for Roxas to fuck, like a wild animal. Roxas stopped, to take a breath, and Namine pulled a dildo out of her purse. Roxas grabbed the dildo and shoved it in her pussy. He pushed his dick also in her pussy.

Roxas fucked her non-stop. He stopped and took out his dick and put her back in dogy-style. He pushed back in and fucked her. Now he used the dildo and fucked her from the front with it, he had them at the same tempo, he pushed in and out of her until she came all over the dildo. Roxas took his dick out her ass and took his belt from his pants to tie it around the dildo and himself. He had it around his waist, just above his dick, he slid both of them in. Now he only had to use is waist.

The dildo fucked her butt hole and his dick fucked her pussy. He pumped her ass full with fake semen, until it licked with her natural juices. Roxas took off the condom so he could feel everything. He pushed his semen covered dick inside of her. His semen coressed his dick as it slid in, he pumped it in and out until she came on him. He felt the juice run down his dick onto his balls and drop off, it turned him on more and he busted insdie of her. He didn't let any juice come out and he started fucking her again until she came and their juices met. Not letting any escape her pussy hole, he plunged it with his dick until he came one more time. And when he pulled out their seed shot out like water out of a faucet.

Roxas dressed himself and Namine did the same thing. Roxas drove Namine home and gave her a kiss goodnight. He drove back home went to bed. He woke the next morning to find Sora standing beside the bed. "AH!" Roxas screamed. Sora looked pissed beyond belief. "Whats wrong with you?" Roxas said.

"You stupid-dumb-son of bitch! you left me at the pub and I had to walk home!!" Sora said. Roxas just now realised that he did do that.

"My bad man, but I had sex with Namine lastnight" Roxas said smiling.

"Oh, I wish I was their to record the fuckin shit! That way you wouldn't leave me there!!" Sora said.

"My bad-"

"Do you know, what I've been through?! I never knew that Winny the Pooh lived in our alley. If I did, I would've never have a that honey. If I knew that their was actually piranhas lived in that lake, I would've never used it as a short cut to get home!!" Sora said.

"Dude I said I was Sorry!" Roxas said.

"No you didn't! you used YOUR stupid slang and said. 'My bad man' I guote" Sora said.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry and it won't happen again, okay?" Roxas said.

"Fine but, your making me breakfast" Sora said sitting on the bed.

"Alright, breakfast is coming right up!" Roxas said.

* * *

**How did you like Episode Two? was the lemon good, it was my first time. R&R. Tell me if I did good with the lemon, and the story. I want to make it funny as it is serious. Tell me what you think that should be inproved besides my grammar. LOL. I suck at no matter what I do.**


	3. Episode Three: The True Bet

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! I never thought that I would get that much! For everyone who reviewed I give you my thanks. I'm working on a new story, but its for Naruto, Not Kingdom Hearts. Don't worry, I have a new story for Kindom Hearts, and two other stories for Naruto. I will tell you when the three new stories are near their opening. My new story for Naruto will be called 15 Heads In A Duffel Bag, and the other one is One Eyed Samurai. My new story for Kingdom Hearts will be named Prisoner Love. I'll give you the descriptions at the end of episode 3. I'm going to be working on four stories. Man, thats goin to be tough, well on to the story!**

* * *

**Episode 3: The true bet.**

Roxas walked to the kitchen and pulled out two skillets. He reached into the cabinets and got a pot. Roxas put the pot on the stove, he opened his refrigerator and grabbed: 10 eggs, milk, green bell peppers, tomato's, onions, mushrooms, butter, cheese, turkey bacon and 4 breakfast sausage's. He went to his other cabinet and grabbed: Pepper, Salt, cinnamon and bread. Roxas went to his pantry and grabbed: Potato's, vegetable oil, Rice and sugar. Roxas walked to his other cabinet and grabbed: 2 bowls.

Roxas set the two bowls on the table, he moved the two skillets onto the stove. Roxas cracked three eggs into the bowl, and he cracked four eggs into the other bowl. He turned on the fire on both skillets, and he got a measuring cup and put three cups of water in the pot. He took a cutting board and chopped up the vegetables and the fruit. (Tomato's are fruits, They have seeds). Roxas took a whisk and beat the eggs. He washed off the whisk and started beating the 4 eggs, cinnamon, sugar and milk all together.

After beating both bowls, he poured the rice into the boiling water. Stirring it and putting the top on the pot, he went to the microwave and took out the potato's (3 potato's) and chopped them up. He took the vegetable oil and poured it into a iron skillet. NOT putting too much, (just enough to cover the bottom). He grabbed the butter and put it with the vegetable oil. Mixing the butter around the whole skillet, he grabbed the pepper and salt and put them over the potato's. He took the potato's and dropped them into the skillet.

Letting the potato's sit for them to get golden brown, Roxas turned and grabbed the eggs. Roxas added the salt and pepper to them while the potato's cooked. He opened the lid to the rice and stir it up. He closed the pot and went to his cabinet, he grabbed his griddle, (Its made of iron) and placed it on the stove aswell. He turned the fire on under the griddle and turned around to the sausage, he grabbed his knife and cut the sausage in half. Cutting the turkey bacon aswell, He stir the rice again.

Going back he turned the potato's and put more butter in the skillet, to add that nice crisp to it. Putting the sausages at one end of the griddle, he took the bread and dipped it in the mix he made with the 4 eggs, cinnamon, sugar and milk. He spread butter on the griddle as the same length of the bread (Or if you can get it, its okay if you spread it a little more). He put the bread on the griddle. Letting the bread sit, it would take a while for it to turn golden brown.

Stirring the potato's again, he turned off the fire to the rice. Now that the rice was done he dropped a whole stick of butter into it. He took the rice of the oven and put it into a bowl, grabbing another pot out, he put 3 cups of water into the pot. Roxas flipped the bacon and sausage, he mixed the butter around in the rice. Checking the bread and seeing if it was golden brown. (A/N: Make sure to put the fire on 3, If higher, may not cook toast all the way through).

He flipped the toast when it turned golden brown. He took off the sausage and bacon and set it on two separate plates. He grabbed another skillet (Stainless steel). And turned the fire on. Checking on the potato's, they were golden brown all over. He put them on the two plates and finally put the eggs in the skillet. He used the same bowl and put the last three eggs in the bowl and mixed to the eggs were fluffy. He put it in the skillet. He grabbed the cheese and put three slices on his, and four slices on Sora's. (Warning! only four slices if you really like cheese).

He put the vegetables on top of the cheese and let it sit. He went to the griddle and grabbed the toast off. He set four slices of toast on each plate. He grabbed the knife and cut each of the toast in half. He closed the omelets and waited for them to get done. After waiting he flipped them, and then flipped them again after waiting for a few seconds. He finally put the rice, omelets, french toast, hash browns, sausage and bacon on the plate. He put the Tomato's on top of the omelet. He put a whole bag of brown sugar in the pot with three cups of water. And poured a little bit of vanilla extract.

It took 1 minute and thirty seconds for it to get done. He poured the thick liquid (syrup) on top of the french toast. And now it is time to eat. "Sora!! its time to eat!!" Roxas said. Sora came rushing through the door. Roxas grabbed out the orange juice and poured them both a tall glass. Both of them sat down and ate.

**(A/N: If anyone wants me to send them the recipe, private message me. I'll give you the measurement.)**

After eating, Roxas got read for his next date. He couldn't find his tie, maybe Sora had it. Roxas ran down the hall and went into Sora's room.

"Hey Sora..." Roxas said, hey saw Sora's cellphone on his bed. Roxas looked around and he didn't see Sora, he picked up his cellphone and read th messages. Recieved messages, Roxas clicked enter and he read the last few text messages.

"350! are you crazy! I still think your insane. Just to go see wrestling you'll-"

Sora walked into the room and Roxas dropped the cellphone on the bed and clicked end before Sora saw him reading it. "Hey, Sora. I came in here to ask you, have oyu seen my tie? I can't find it" Roxas said. Hey, he didn't lie, he did come into the room to ask Sora where his tie was, but it ended differently.

"Nah, I haven't seen it. Hey, why do you need a tie? put something casual on, don't be so formal" Sora said, waving his hand.

"Alright, I'll put something different on" Roxas walked back to his room and slipped something casual on. Roxas and Sora left to the park. Its on a huge hill THREE STORIES HIGH. Does that ring a bell? Roxas and Sora was going to meet Namine at the top, it was Roxas favorite place to go. It always calmed him down. Roxas and Sora reached their destination, thay saw Namine sitting on a blanket with food. Roxas and Sora sat down beside her.

They were sitting by the bathrooms. Sora was so interested in reading Sora's text messaging but he can't. "So, Namine. How long have you been hooking?" Roxas asked smirking.

"how long have you been paying me?" Namine said.

"Ouch!" Sora said.

"I don't pay whores, they pay me. And, why would I pay whore who looks like they have cancer" Roxas said.

"I don't look like I have cancer! thats so not true!!" Namine said. Roxas laughed at her. She was so adorable when she got mad, especially when she pouts.

"Umm, I don't tell lies, only the truth comes out" Roxas said looking at the clouds.

"If thats true, then you really did jack-off" Namine said.

"When did I say that?!" Roxas said, defending himself.

"When I was sucking your dick. Oh, and by the way, it was small" Namine said.

"I didn't say that! and I'm pretty big, thank you very much!" Roxas said.

"Ah, you have the smallest dick I've ever seen" Namine said.

"You would have a wide selection of, wouldn't you?" Roxas said.

"You bitch! I don't suck dick on a regular basses!" Namine said.

"Could've fooled me" Roxas said.

"You asshole!" Namine said.

"Na, na! Your an idiot and your life sucks! nobody likes you!!" Roxas said.

"Actually, its the other way around. Thats why I'm being paid by Sora to go out with you-!" Namine covered her mouth.

"What?! no, Sora wouldn't-" Roxas stopped when he saw Sora backing up. Roxas stood up. "You...You...what exactly did you do!" Roxas said jacking Sora up agains't the tree.

"Okay, okay! I made a bet on you, I said if you could get Namine to go out with and have sex with you within three days. Then I'll get paid 500 dollars. I made a bet with Riku and his friends at school. I'm sorry Roxas, I didn't mean for you to find out out this way! I needed the money for wrestling-"

Shut up! you mean you made a bet on me because you wanted to go see wrestling? you bitch! When I wanted something I worked for it! I didn't place a bet on your head because I wanted money!" Roxas said.

"But it was going to end today-"

"Oh, so it was so important you had to make a bet on me. I see. Wrestling is more important than your friends, the go live with them" Roxas said shoving off the tree. Sora got up and ran after Roxas.

"Roxas wait-!"

You knew this whole time didn't you, Namine?!" Roxas said. Namine turned her head to the side. "I knew it. Both of you are assholes! I actually started to like you, and you do this? you use me for money! fuck this, I'm outta here" Roxas started walking down the stairs.

"Roxas wait!" Sora said, running to the stairs.

"Stay away from me!" Roxas said standing on the third stories of stairs, which is 30 feet high.

"No, I'm sorry! I never meant for it to be this way!" Sora said grabbing Roxas arm.

"I said, leave me alone!" Roxas snatched his arm away from Sora and fell off the side of the stairs.

"Roxas!!" Sora screamed.

Roxas was falling in slow motion. All kind of thoughts were running through his head. 'I should never listened to Sora. Now look at me, I'm going to die. But, I don't wanna die! I'm to young to die!! I still have a life a head of me, I'm only 17, give me another chance. I don't deserve to die-!' Roxas thoughts stopped when he collided with the ground.

**End of flashback.**

"Roxas!!" Sora said running down the stairs. Namine screamed and fell on her knee's. Sora was running down the stairs with tear's rushing from his eyes. Sora reached the bottom and Some one called the ambulance.

**Four hours later...**

"He's fine but you can't see him. You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning" The nurse said.

"Okay" Sora stood up with Namine and left.

Roxas was sitting in his hospital bed and he was looking at his hand go by. 'Dude. Cosmic' Roxas thought has he watched his hand make afterimages. Roxas heard something moving and he couldn't breathe. The doctor popped his head from under the bed.

"Your still alive? hell, if I knew you were alive, I would've never turned off the machine" The doctor said. He turned the machine back on. Now Roxas was back into his "normal" state. Well as normal as it gets for Roxas.

"You butthole!!" Roxas said.

"Thats not nice. You could've hurt my feelings. Didn't your mother teach you mannors?" The doctor said, raising one eye brow.

"Yeah" Roxas said.

"Then you should know NOT to talk bad to a person who is holding a scalpel" His doctor said with a cheerful smile. Now Roxas had to get the fuck outta here.

"Somebody help-!"

"Don't ever scream that fuckin word again! don't ever!! Your tryin to leave me aren't you?! aren't you!!" The doctor screamed in Roxas ear.

"No never. Why would I try that?" Roxa said.

"oh, your not. Good. I thought that I would have to hurt you, luckily I don't. Now I'll be right back, so don't leave, okay? good" The doctor walked out of the room. Roxas looked out the window.

'That'll be my escape!' Roxas opened the window and saw his doctor right in front of him.

"Your not trying to leave. Are you?" He asked with worried eyes.

"No. NOT at ALL. Why would you think that?! me?! ch, never!!" Roxas said closing the window. 'New escape route!' Roxas thought.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Was the doctor insane enough? if he wasn't, then I already made him MORE psychotic. If thats possible. I'll send anyone who wants to make that meal, just message me! R&R. And here are the new stories tittles and discreptions for Naruto and then Kingdom Hearts last.  
**

Naruto Tittles

Tittle: 15 Heads In A Duffel Bag. Pairring: Naruto & Kyuubi. Genre: Suspense, Tragedy, Romance and Drama.

Discreption: Naruto is a new student at school, and his teacher starts to have a relationship with him. But, what happens when one of the teachers die? and who killed them and for what reason?

Tittle: One Eyed Samurai. Pairring: Naruto & Kakashi. Genre: Romance, Drama, Tragedy and Suspense.

Discreption: Naruto works at a bathhouse, and one day he finds a wounded samurai in the forest. He doesn't know where he came from, or who he is. Will Naruto be able to help him regain his memory?

* * *

**I decided to put Kingdom Hearts story in the next Episode. And sorry if this breaks some of you guys hearts but, this story only has twelve episodes. I'll start the other fics when this story ends are near the ending. I'll make the story longer If I get more reviews. I know this probably sucks for the people who review and they don't get what they want because not enought people voted with them. If I get more than four about me making it longer than I'll make it longer so don't worry. R&R!**


	4. episode Four: No Doctor No!

**Here's the next episode! Everyone who reads upto this far, should leave reviews for me. I have one vote for me to make the story longer but, I don't think thats enough so, if anyone wants it longer, please report it in this chapter. It would be a real pain if I would have to make some bull crap at the end just to make it longer. IT'll be a LOT easier if I did it at an earlier chapter. Remember; if anyone wants that recipe, just pm me. And for the Kingdom hearts new story description, I decided to move it at the end of this story. IF anyone wants me to post it in the next chapter leave a review saying you want me to make it longer, or if you just want me to post the Kingdom Hearts description into the next chapter. Well onto the story!**

* * *

**Episode four: No Doctor No!**

Roxas sat in his bed waiting for his "psychotic" doctor to come back. He had no other choice, he tried to escape before but, he seems to be everywhere he turns. So Roxas actually decided to wait, sitting on his bed, looking like an innocent child. Hair messed up, sucking on a sucker, and tapping with his finger. Yeah, adorable. His doctor came back into the room holding multiple needles. 'Needles? what the fuck! no I don't want to be poked! I still have a reason to live!' Roxas thought scooting away on the mattress.

"Now, now Roxas. It won't hurt that much". The doctor said and lied. (A/N: Needles hurt like hell!! I have to get shots because I was thrown off a bridge! 16ft high). Roxas jumped onto the ceiling. "Roxas, get down here! Wow, I never had a patient who could climb walls. This will be interesting when I chase after him". His doctor said, muffling his brown hair around. Roxas stuck his tongue out at his doctor and spidered maned out of the room. "Roxas, Wait!" His Doctor said, running out of the room into another doctor.

"Ouch!"

"God damn it! sorry it was my-"

"Is that a patient on the ceiling?!" The doctor asked looking at Roxas turn a corner.

"Yeah. He's my job to take care of, so no need to worry" He said, getting up.

"Leon, admit it. Your just as crazy as I am, with patients, and especially the cute ones" The doctor said giving Leon the thumbs up. Leon ignored it and ran after Roxas. Roxas was running on a wall when he was caught by big strong arms.

"Ugh!!" Roxas said, trying to break free from his iron grip, he was to weak. Matter of fact, didn't he just fall three stories? "Put me down!! Put me down now you ogre!!" Roxas said, but the man that was holding him from behind didn't budge. Leon came running around the corner and saw Roxas being held by Cloud.

"Thanks Cloud for holding'em" Leon said, Cloud dropped Roxas on the floor, like he was a worthless whore. Cloud looked down into Roxas eyes, Roxas quickly turned his head away from him. Leon noticed the contact and he acted fast, before anything happens. He doesn't want the same thing to happen again. "C'mon Roxas. Lets go" Leon said keeping his eyes on Cloud and tried to reach Roxas, and stay out of Clouds reach. But its impossible. Roxas was to close to Cloud. "Shit!" Leon said.

"Nurse 11! I need your help!" Leon screamed. "Its happening again!" Leon pulled out his gun and pointed at Cloud. "Don't move Cloud" Leon said. Cloud pulled out his blade. "Cloud! I don't wanna kill you, and you don't wanna be dead! so put down your weapon!!" Leon said, holding his gun towards Cloud. Shaking out of fear, he accidentally shot the gun. Good thing he has a silencer. He shot off Clouds goggles, Cloud reached for them and took them off. Getting into his fighting stance he pulled his sword back, and was ready to swing at ANYBODY to come his way, and tried to stop him from his goal.

Roxas sat there on the floor, not moving, but was. Shaking out of fear, Roxas was paralyzed. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't even talk. He was at a near death experience again. Cloud never broke eye contact with Roxas, and Roxas never broke it either. They both stared at each other. Roxas now has feeling in his body, he quickly stood almost eye-to-eye, with Cloud. Since Cloud was 6FT and Roxas was 5FT'10inches. A woman came down the hall in all black, jumping nicely over Roxas's head, and landing a kick on Clouds cheek. Cloud slid back, but seemed not to be fazed by the hit.

"Rox...as" Cloud said. "Ugh!!" Cloud screamed and slammed his head against the wall, beating his head against the wall several times, he ran and jumped out the window.

"Cloud!" The woman screamed. She sighed and turned her attention to Roxas. "Are you alright?" The woman said, rubbing his cheek. "You look just like him y'know" The lady said smiling. Roxas only let her touch him. The lady realized that Roxas had cuts all over him. "Hmm? when did you get these?" She asked, Roxas didn't respond, instead he fell against the floor. "Roxas don't worry I got you!" The woman said. Waking up an hour later, at 9:40PM, he looked around the room and saw someone new in the room.

"Hi, my names Axel. Whats yours?" Axel says. Roxas sits up and leans his back against the head board and says.

"Its Roxas" Roxas said, looking up and down the dude, he looked really weird. Red hair, 'unnatural' Roxas thought. No eye brows, 'Who is he? Whoopi Goldbergs son?' Roxas thought sitting up and lifting one eye brow. "Are you checking me out?" Axel says, Roxas lifts his hand in defense.

"Hell no!! I ain't gay! matter of fact, right before I came here, I had sex with a girl!" Roxas said.

"Do you say that just to make you feel better? Denial isn't a river in Egypt" Axel said.

"Denial, Egypt, right?!" Roxas said sitting on the bed.

"Poor thing, doesn't even know what he's talking about" Axel said pulling out one of his needles to give Roxas his shot.

"No wait!" Roxas said, Axel raised his eye brow. "I'll do anything! I'll take pills, just don't stick me with that needle!!" Roxas said. Axel thought about it.

'Anything uh? I guess we can work something out' Axel thought. Roxas saw the look on Axel's face and he knew it was goo-

Axel stuck him with the needle. "Ah! you bitch!!" Roxas said, rubbing his arm. Axel put a small smile on his face, out of pleasure. Roxas thought that he was a sadistic-psychopath-doctor. He only wanted to be a doctor because he could hurt people, and see their blood. Roxas HATED hospitals, they always poke people even though they don't want to be poked. And the doctors ALWAYS lied. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt a little bit", lying son-of-bitches!

Roxas watched Axel walk back and forward across the room, looks like he's waiting on something. "Hey, Axel. What'cha waiting for?" Roxas asked kicking his legs back in forth. Axel thought it was ssssoooooo adorable.

"Nothing really. Just waiting for them to come with the antibiotics so I can poke you to you bleed all over" Axel said smiling.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!" Roxas screamed in such a high frequency.

"Now, now. Calm down Rox. It'll be okay" Axel said holding up a scalpel.

"P-p-p-put that down!" Roxas said.

"But why? Its making you scared, and making you scream. I love it when you scream!" Axel started swinging the knife towards Roxas. Roxas screamed over and over until finally someone came and saved him.

Axel, stop it!" a girl with black hair walked in. Axel did as he was told. The girl walked besides Roxas and sat beside the bed. "Are you okay? I heard you scream a few times, but I thought you were screaming because your family came, and you know how some times they scream when there having fun. But then, I realized it wasn't a 'fun' kind of scream" The girl said looking at Axel.

"What?! he said he'll do anything!" Axel said defending himself.

"Yeah! thats if you didn't poke me with that fucking needle!" Roxas said holding his arm.

"Well you had to get your shot, its for your health!" Axel said. "And, if I didn't give you that shot, I could've been fired!" Axel screamed in Roxas face!

"Good! that way, ninety percent of your patients wouldn't die by heart attacks!" Roxas said. Axel stopped.

"Thats not true! do-do brain!" Axel said.

"What the hell is a 'do-do brain'?! are you call me stupid?!" Roxas said. (referring to a do-do bird.)

"Maybe, maybe not. Who wouldn't call you stupid. I mean, just look at yourself" Axel said crossing his arms.

"You think I look stupid?! Look at yourself!! you look like a super sayian three with red hair! then you look like Whoopi Goldberg's son! eye browless!! and whats with those stupid tatoo's? it looks like R. Kelly left the mark of him pissing on you!" Roxas said.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Roxas said.

"oh, I went there" Roxas said, giving himself a mental high five.

"And whats with your stupid characteristics?! You look like Gohan in super crack form two!" Axel said. (Super sayian two).

"I don't look like a crack head!" Roxas said.

"And! whats with that stupid necklace? where did you get it from? Micheal Jackson's Neverland?!" Axel said.

"Eww, no!" Roxas said.

"Whats your favorite Gohan technique? Kamehame-crack?!" Axel said.

"Where did you come up with this?! Retards . com?!" Roxas said.

"And you would know about the website?!" Axel said.

"Yeah, it has your face on the ads!" Roxas said.

"Well-"

"Stop both of you!" The girl said. "I think I've heard enough! especially from you Axel. I thought father tought you better than this. I see it was a failure, just like your existence" The girl said.

"Shut up you bitch!" Axel said, the girl opened her mouth wider than the "Big mouths wanted". "I don't give a fuck what you say, or anybody in that house of that matter. I hope everyone in that house burns with you! It was an accident and you know it!" Axel said knocking the knives and other tools of the table, in the process, he cut himself.

"Know look what you did? you ruin everything you touch, and look at! Thats why father disowns you. And he wont be glad when he hears this!" The girl stood up, Axel quickly slammed her against the wall.

"I don't care what you say, it wasn't my fault. Thats why I became a doctor, so I can change-"

"Your just a fuck, just like your father said" The girl slapped his hands away and walked out of the room. Axel fell back against the wall and started crying. Roxas looked around and saw if there was anyone looking, and luckily there wasn't.

"Pss! Axel get up!" Roxas said in a low whisper. Axel didn't move he kept crying. Roxas stepped out of his bed and fell over on Axel's side. Axel curled in his legs and covered the the best he could with his arms. "Axel, whats wrong? if its anything, you know you can talk-"

"No I can't!! shut up!!" Axel pushed him away and ran out of the room. Roxas was left on the floor, sitting there watching Axel run. Roxas stood up and ran after him but was stopped as soon as he left the room.

"Don't even bother" a man with black hair said.

"ugh? who are you?" Roxas said. The man turned his head towards Roxas.

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Zack, nice to meet you. And you are?" he said with a wonderful smile. It could bright up anyone's day. Just not Axel's, because Axel was different from everyone, he wasn't a somebody, but yet, he was a nobody. He was stuck in between two worlds that were parallel to each other, it was like half of him was here, but the other half was on the other side. Roxas looked back at Zack and said.

"I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you too. But if you don't mind? who are you exactly to Axel?" Roxas said. Zack smile turned into a frown. "Oh I'm sorry if I said something depressing, I just-"

"No, its not you, its Axel. If you really want to know, you'll have to come and visit Axel later on this evening" Zack said.

"But I just got in the hospital. How am I supposed to get out. They have camera's everywhere" Roxas said.

"Well than I'll just sneak you out! thats only if your interested into knowing Axel" Zack said.

"Well I-"

"If your not sure than don't do it. Well looks like you'll never-"

"I never said I wouldn't do it! I just said it'll be hard to get out without them knowing. How are you going to do it anyway?" Roxas said. Zack smiled. Roxas was beginning to hate Zack's smile.

"I'll leave you a note, read the instructions. Form there you'll know what to do. It'll all come CRASHING DOWN on you" Zack said. Zack put a note on the end of Roxas's bed. "Now don't read it, until I leave, for at least twenty minutes, okay?" Zack said with a smile on his face. Yeah, it was official, Roxas hated Zack's cute smile. 'Cute? I'm not gay! are am I?' Roxas thought.

"Okay, I understand" Roxas said.

"Good. See you in 25 minutes!" Zack said. Roxas thought that he said that a little too cheerful. ' "CRASHING DOWN on you" What does that mean?! The Author capitalized them for a reason, but I don't know why!' Roxas thought.

**(A/N: Hey, stop pointing that out! you donkey!)**

'Hey! I'm not an ass! screw you too! anyways, getting back to the story. I DON'T understand why he said "crashing down on you"?! dammit! I guess I'll just have to wait, until I guess to Axel's. Aaaahhhh!! I just realized I'm going to Axel's house. Look what he does to me here! picture what he would do if we were alone?!' Roxas thought.

_Roxas's imagination._

_"Were alone now, Rox" Axel said pulling out the chainsaw._

"_Nnnnnoooooooo!!" Roxas screamed before being sawed into piece's._

_End of Roxas's imaginations._

'Eww! okay not the thing to think about. What I should be thinking about, is!-' Roxas lost his concentration when he saw cookies. "Yay! cookies!!" Roxas said running over to the cafeteria. After eating: Jello, icecream, cake, cookies and pudding, Roxas finally went back to his room and looked at the clock. "Alright! its time!" Roxas said. Opening the note he read the instructions. Number one: Get dressed and prepare to RELIVE the thrill you had before. Remeber, number THREE is a lucky number to FALLow. Do you ever feel like FALLING out of a WINDOW? and letting god's THREE angel's guide you through?" The end of the message.

'What does that mean? why are those words capitalized? and why is follow, literally spelled fallow? and 'fall' is capitalized. Window?' Roxas stopped thinking and got dressed. Roxas walked over to the window and opened it, he saw Zack, Cloud, and the woman ealier who helped him in the hallway, with Cloud.

"About time you caught on. I didn't think you were that slow!" Zack said smiling. Roxas stuck up his middle finger. And then he realized. 'THREE...three...three!!' Roxas stopped thinking.

"I'm three stories of the ground again, god's little 'helpers'? bull! and you expect me to jump from her and let me be caught by you?! ridiculous!" Roxas said. Zack put on his "Best" smile, and Roxas couldn't possibly resis-

"Hell, no I'm not doing that!" Roxas said, as the wind blew harder, Roxas lost his grip. "Shit!" Roxas screamed and fell. 'Not again! I'm gonna die this time! there's concrete below me! there's no way I can live this-!' Roxas thoughts stopped when he was caught by a big pool of jello.

"It worked! he's still alive!" Zack said. Roxas crawled out of the jello and onto the ground.

"I could've died!!" Roxas screamed in his face.

"But your still her" Zack said with his smile.

"God I hate you and your stupid smile!" Roxas said, Zack just made his smile wider. "Asshole" Roxas whispered. "Are we gonna go, or just stay here?" Roxas asked.

"No, c'mon, help us put the pool back in the truck" Zack said putting the pool back in the pick up. The left after loading the truck, soon they arrived at the mansion. Roxas was amazed how neat it looked. He thought that they would live in a old creepy mansion like the Adams family, or beetle juice. Roxas stepped out of the truck with Zack, Cloud and the woman, and they made their way to the front door.

"Axel's already inside" a males voice came from the speaker on the wall. The door opened and they walked inside. Roxas stayed close to Zack, he didn't want to get lost, especially in a place like this. Zack made some confusing turns, it looked like if Roxas tried to runaway, he would never make it. Zack walked into a room with a dinning table inside, followed by chairs. They had paintings on the wall, some with Jesus, and some with naked babies form the bible, or just religious paintings.

"So you believe in god?" Roxas asked.

"No, I believe in evolution, but I don't think we came from an ape. I think we started from a fish, I mean think about. Fish can stay under water as long as they like and they don't need to leave it ever but that can't go on land survive. And when were babies, we started off as a fish, were in a eggsack filled with water, we don't need oxygen, then after a few months, we have gils. Then we evolve into a human, we lose our gils, our ability to breathe in water than we have the ability to walk and to swim" Zack said. Roxas walked and listened to what he had to say.

"Oh, I just figured since you had all these potraits of him inside your house" Roxas said.

"We get that alot" Zack said.

"You actually get people to come in your house, without scaring the shit out of them?!" Roxas said amazed, Zack and the woman started laughing. Cloud just stared at Roxas.

"What? not everyone thinks I'm a freak" Cloud said. Roxas wondered why the fuck, did he always have to meet the weird ones. They sat down in the chairs and more people joined, and the same girl that made Axel cry was sitting right next to Roxas.

"Hey, its you!" Roxas said.

"Uh? oh, another vermin to sit with. Dady, how come, Zack brings in trash and I bring in descent people?" The little bitch asked. Roxas had a VERY short temper, and this bitch pushed him to his limit.

"Excuse me, bitch? but who do you think you are?! your a nobody, and you'll stay that way if you don't act nice! your just as low as I am, so fuck off!" Roxas said in a room filled with her family.

"Oh shit..." Zack said rubbing his forehead.

* * *

**How did you like episode four? it was longer than the other ones. This will be the last episode, people will have the chance to vote for me to make it longer. And I'm still giving out the recipe. I'm sorry that I moved Kingdom Hearts new story discreption to the end of this story, but it felt right. Probably it'll be my most anticipated story ever. (Last warning: If you want the story to move from twelve episodes to twenty-two, than please vote before I update. I usually update everyday, so please review before tomorrow morning. Thank you for reading my story!)**


	5. Episode five: Sleep Over! What!

**I decided, (Even though none of you bastards reviewed) I'll make the story longer. I hope you guys burn in hell for not reviewing like I asked. Only my friends have the right to life, not you. PLEASE review on this episode if you have an account. If you do not have a account, then make one. Since Moonpath-wolf doesn't talk to me anymore, I'm terribly said. And, I just found out that Houston Texas is the third biggest city in America! freakin huge. And did you know, that more people lived in NewYork city than the whole state of Texas? thats alot of people. Now to begin the story.**

* * *

**Episode Five: Sleep over? What?!**

"Excuse me? you realized that your in a room filled with my family?! and I'm not as low as you. If I was, then I would be a bottom feeder like you, but you can plainly see, I''m different" The Girl said twirling.

"Look you little bitch! I don't know what you've been taught but thats disrespectful, don't ever do that to anyone! not even Axel deserves that! and no one deserves to see your fugly face!" Roxas said.

"You stupid disgusting fleaball!" She said in disgust.

"The only thing that attracts bugs is your mouth! so shoo fly don't bother me!" Roxas said. "Your just a fugly insect, and nothing more. Your more worthless than Mary Jane in Spider Man" Roxas said.

"I'm not a dandle in distress!" the girl said.

"Oh, come on! your so worthless your like one cookie, compared to seven cakes!" Roxas said.

"Cookies are sweet!" She said.

"yeah I know. Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be arguing! like I said pretty miss princess-"

"Enough! I think you insulted my daughter enough. Don't you think?" the man said with silver hair.

"I'm sorry-"

"no need to be sorry. My daughter's a bitch" He said.

"But daddy I?!-"

"I said enough!! did I not make myself clear?! you stupid bitch, now get back to your room. Before daddy as to get dirty!" He said.

"I don't understand!!" the girl said crying.

"I told you to go to your room, Yuffie!" he said.

"I hate you! you old bastard!! fuck you!" Yuffie said crying.

"You, whore. I'm gonna fuck you like I never did before!" He said.

"Okay! enough! your fucking sickening!! I think Roxas had enough! He's cool aiight! he's not trying to buy our land, or split us apart, so you can cut off the act" Zack said.

"oh, in that case. Nice to meet you. I'm their father, Kodaj" He said.

"Oh, I that you guys were serious!" Roxas said sticking on the ceiling.

"How the hell did you get up their?!" Kodaj asked.

"Reflex" Roxas said before dropping to the ground. They ate peacefully until Axel came in.

"Oh, you guys are still eating. I'll come back lat-"

"Come sit down, eat with us" Zack said patting on a chair for him to sit down.

"Let him leave. He doesn't deserve to sit with us" Kodaj said.

"But father! he's still our family. He's your son-!"

"No he's not! my son isn't a murderer! I don't have a son, besides you and your two brothers" Kodaj said rubbing Zacks head.

"He's still your son! no matter what happens! father it was an accident! you of all people should know-!"

"Not another word! That thing is not considered human! its a monstrosity!" Kodaj said.

"Don't say that! he's standing right there! he's not fucking deaf!" Zack said.

"I know what it is, and what it isn't. And I know what that thing is and I want it gone. I wish I never conceived you! get out! leave! you've been tabooed! go!" he said.

"Father you should know of all people, to know what it feels like to be banished, by the ones you love! like your fucking innocent, fuck you!" Zack said.

"Don't ever talk back to-!"

"It already happened you crippled-bitch! because YOU can't understand something, it has to be stupid, no one has a opinion, and if they do, there just stupid. You don't understand anything, if you did mother would've never-!"

"Its Axel's fault! that she-! you creature! your just a burden and all you cause is trouble, see what you've done?! now you have me and Zack arguing, just leave. Forever" Kodaj said turning his head. Kodaj soon left the room, Axel stood there, just looking at everyone.

"C'mon Axel, he's gone. There's nothing else to worry about-!"

"Shut up your lying! He's right! I'm the reason why mom-!"

"Its nobodies fault!! so stop blaming it on yourself!! If were going to blame it on somebody then we should blame everyone. So, please come and sit-!"

"No! I can't! I'll just fuck up everything! just like with mother!-"

"I told you that its not your-!"

"And sister!" Axel said. Zack opened his mouth but closed it in defeat. "I told you!" Axel said running out of the room.

"Axel wait!" Roxas said, feeling sorry for his doctor. 'Thats probably why he's so jacked up. Because of the way his father treats him. I'll teach him a lesson or two when I find out whats exactly going on' Roxas thought running after Axel.

"Roxas, stop! you'll never find him! the only thing you'll do is get lost!! Roxas!" Zack said running after Roxas. Yuffie walked down the hallway to tell Zack that his fiance was their and wanted to speak with him. But she saw Axel, Roxas and Zack running.

"Ah! Zack wait!" She said running after him.

"Wait! Tiffa! your going to get lost!" Yuffie said running after Tiffa. Zexion, Axel's brother was walking and eating his food until he was interrupted. Yufffie ran by and knocked his food on his face.

"Yuffie! you asshole!" Zexion said running after her. Axel realized, before Zack left to get Roxas, he gave him his lucky necklace. He made a left turn back to the kitchen, Roxas didn't see him make the turn, so he went straight. Zack didn't see Roxas, so he went to his right. Hoping that Axel ran back to his room, he went there in search of his brother.

Tiffa didn't see him make a right, so she went straight ahead, which leads to Zack's room. Yuffie ran and she didn't see Tiffa anywhere, so she went straight and made a left. Zexion didn't see which way Yuffie went, so he grabbed one of Clouds books and ran back towards the kitchen, hoping to find his sister. Cloud was innocently sitting there, but then he saw his brother come in with his favorite book.

"Ah, please put that back where you got it! I don't want it messed up!" Cloud said, with a soft and innocent tone.

"Wait! I have to kill Yuffie first! you see what she did to my face?!" Zexion said. Cloud finally noticed and started laughing. "See! I told you! now I'm definitely have to kill her!" Zexion said running out of the room with Clouds book. Cloud stopped laughing when he realized that Zexion still had his book.

"Zexy, wait!!" Cloud said. Cloud ran after his brother down the long corridors, Roxas ran to a big door and he opened it, right after going in he closed the door.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed, but something else came from the darkness. Two big german shepards came from the dark corners of the room. "Oh shit!!" Roxas screamed, trying to open the door, but it only opened from the other side. "Nooooo!!" Roxas screamed covering his face. The dogs leaped at Roxas and...

Axel quickly made his way back to the kitchen, not seeing Zack there, he ran up the stairs. Zack ran to Zexion's room and opened the door. Not seeing Roxas he closed the door and left the room. Tiffa ran to Zack's room, Zack wasn't inside, so she stayed there waiting for him to come back. Yuffie ran into into Axel.

"Hey, Axel. Wheres Tiffa?! I can't find her anywhere?!" Yuffie said.

"I don't know and I don't care! just stay away from me!" Axel said running dpwn the hallway.

"Thats kinda hard when my room is right next to yours! Axel!!" Yuffie screamed. Zack ran into Axel's room. He walked over to Axel's bed and saw their mother's picture on his bed.

"Axel..." Zack said staring at the picture. "You need to move forward. You can't stay in the past forever" Zack said putting down the picture on Axel's shelf. Zack was walking out of the room when he heard screams come from the next room. 'It sounds like Roxas!' Zack said, running out of the room he turned right and ran down the long corridors. Yuffie looked in the kitchen for Tiffa but couldn't find her, Yuffie turned around and ran towards Axel's room.

Zexion ran to Yuffie's room, searching for her under her pillows, but he didn't see her so he ran out of her room. Cloud ran up to the door Roxas walked into, he heard screams come through the other side of the door. But he ignored them and ran after his brother. Zexion ran by the door and heard Roxas's screams.

"Huh?!" He opened the door and saw Roxas being torn to shreds by his to dogs. "Hey! shoo shoo!! get off!" Zexion said, the dogs jumped off and ran to Zexion and started licking his hands. "Roxas are you okay?" Zexion said.

"I think I'm fine" Roxas said getting up half naked, well having only your boxers on and part of them torn off, I guess its half naked.

"Well I gotta jet, my dogs wont attack you anymore so I'll see ya in a little!" Zexion said running out of the room closing the door.

Roxas was getting up but was interrupted by someone slamming him against the wall. "Ugh!!" Roxas grunted.

"You. Who are you?" A man with long silver hair said.

"My name is Roxas. Will you please let me go?!" Roxas said struggling for his life.

"What makes you so special? Why would he choose you instead of me? your just a pathetic being" He said.

"I don't know what your talking about, but, obviously I'm worth more than your existence. I don't know who you think you are?! but your just as low as I am! so stopping lying to yourself!" Roxas said slapping his hand off.

"You impudent vermin, I'll kill you" The man said pulling out his thirty-two inch sword.

"No stop!" Roxas said.

"Tell me what you cherish, so I can have the pleasure of taking it away from you" The man said.

"There's nothing I don't cherish!" Roxas said slapping his hand off his throat.

"You pest!" He said. Dropping his blade on the floor, he grabbed Roxas wrist and held them both above his head. He took one hand and rubbed it up and down Roxas thigh.

"Wait what are you-!" Roxas stopped when the man kissed him. Roxas was shocked behind belief, not knowing what was going on and being shocked, Roxas didn't move. The man stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes.

"do you like that? huh you fag" He said licking Roxas nipple. Roxas liked it, not doubt, but he didn't want it to be with him. he moved his tongue down to Roxas boxers.

"Please...stop" Roxas said. The man grabbed Roxas right butt cheek, feeling his hand on his ass made it all the more pleasurable. Groping Roxas's ass, he made his was to the front. Grabbing his dick a little, the man also was getting hard. "Please stop. Don't go any further!" Roxas said, as the man slipped down his boxers and started masterbating Roxas. Roxas couldn't stop moaning, it felt better than when he was with Namine. Roxas was already at his climax.

"Don't stop, please!" Roxas said feeling it come near, the man stopped. The man repositioned Roxas and he laid in between his legs. Stripping himself naked his did to Roxas as well.

"I told you, tht you couldn't resist" The man said. Rubbing their erections against each other, getting pleasure from the friction, he wanted more. He put Roxas in the dogy style, positioning himself to go in, was stopped by Zack opening the door.

"S-s-sephiroth! stop it!" Zack said grabbing Roxas.

"Why? he didn't want me to stop" Sephiroth said getting up.

"Your horrible!" Zack said taking Roxas out of the room. "Are you okay?!" Zack said running down the hallway with Roxas naked body.

"I'm fine but can I go get some clothes?!" Roxas said.

"Sure, but we have to go through my room window" Zack said.

"Okay thats fine with me!" Roxas said holding his private area's. Zack and Roxas ran down the hallway with Roxas, luckily not meeting anybody on their way, he met his door.

"Okay, let me just unlock my door" Zack said pulling out multiple keys. When he finally got the right key Axel bumped into Roxas, he fell in between Roxas legs. Since he was wearing gym shorts, he could fell everything.

"A-A-Axel!" Roxas said having a hard on fromthe feeling of Axel's member.

"Hey Roxas..." Axel said feeling Roxas member, he started to get aroused as well. Axel humped Roxas for more pleasure, Roxas moaned from it, but then REALIZED it was Axel, and it was a dude.

"Axel! what are you doing?! I'm not gay!" Roxas said.

"What? but you clearly have a hard on" Axel said, showing Roxas member sticking straight up.

"I saw a poster of Beyonce in Zacks room! now get off!" Roxas said, not wanting to them to know that he was now gay, he had to make an excuse. Axel got off of Roxas and watched his body perfectly. C'mon Zack, lets go!" Roxas said, going into Zacks room. Zack and Roxas walk into the room and closed the door and locked it. Roxas and Zack ran towards the window and opened it put Roxas was tackled by Tiffa.

"Why?! they said Zack was gay but I didn't know you were the other bitch!" Tiffa said.

"Excuse me?!" Roxas said trying to get her off.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tiffa said beating Roxas in his face.

"Tiffa stop!" Zack said. Tiffa got up and looked at them.

"Your right, Roxas is the other person, not a bitch. I'm in love with him!" Zack said picking up Roxas and kissed him. Roxas was shocked put them deepened the kiss with Zack.

"No! it can't be true!" Tiffa said. Zack grabbed Roxas ass, to show her he wasn't kidding, Tiffa ran out the room crying, Zack stopped kissing Roxas and looked at him.

"Thanks, now lets go!" Zack said. Roxas wanted more, he grabbed Zack and kissed him again. Roxas was in heaven kissing Zack, running his hand through Zack's hair. Feeling his soft black hair go through his fingers, he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize and -!"

"Its okay. I liked it" Zack said with a wide smile. Roxas was happy he wasn't rejected, so Zack opened the window and they climbed down the front. They made their way to his truck they both jumped inside and drove back to Roxas house.

'Zack, I think I like you' Roxas thought about telling him, and telling him how cute he was. Especially when he smiles. Zack noticed Roxas was staring at him a little too long.

"Hey, is something on my face?" Zack said. Roxas started laughing.

"No silly, I was just thinking about something" Roxas said, imagining kissing him again. Roxas gave him the directions to his house, and they soon arrived in front of Roxas and Sora's home. Luckily Sora isn't home right now, he's out watching that wrestling match like he wanted. Roxas took his spare key and unlocked the door, Zack told him that he would be right back, his father needed him immediately. Roxas was in his room when someone came in.

"Who's there?!" Roxas said turning around. Kodaj pushed him on his bed, Kodaj was naked on top of Roxas, Roxas didn't even get to slip on his close. Kodaj slipped one of his fingers in Roxas entrance. "Ah!" Roxas screamed at the sudden intrudance. He slapped Roxas until he couldn't move anymore, well not enough to get out of his grasp.

Kodaj tied Roxas up to his bed and got off of him. He called in Sephiroth and Sephiroth slipped his fingers in Roxas entrance.

**Lemon/Rape**

"Stop!!" Roxas screamed from what felt like a thousand years of pain. Sephiroth didn't care what Roxas said, he continued to finger him. He inserted two more fingers to his collection, he removed his fingers from Roxas wet hole and started eating him out. Sticking his tongue in and out of Roxas, and nibbling at his butthole. "Stop!" Roxas said feeling pleasure and pain. Sephiroth stopped and inserted his member, going fast and hard, Roxas started bleeding from his small entrance thats now being stretched.

he continued rushing in and out of Roxas opening, Roxas screams was making Sephiroth only go faster. He grabbed Roxas member and started pumping it in the same rhythm of his vicious humps. Roxas wasnt feeling pleasure at all, all he felt was pain flowing through his body. Sephiroth slid in and out of Roxas opening and he took his other hand and stuck them into Roxas mouth, feeling his saliva run on his fingers made him go wild.

Cumming inside of Roxas he took out his member, Roxas felt everything, Roxas felt his cum splash inside of him. Roxas started crying, Sephiroth stuck his fingers back insdie of Roxas, Roxas couldn't stop screaming, feeling his whole body become numb. he fingered Roxas for two minutes then he slipped back in. Fucking viciously like before, Roxas fell out conscious. Two hours later Roxas awoke from his nightmare of Sephiroth rapping him again, he sat up. Feeling his aching butthole, he looked to his right and was slapped by Sephiroth.

**End Of Rape Scene**

"Why did you fall asleep, its not as fun" Sephiroth said slipping back inside of Roxas. Roxas screamed from the pain again, but Sephiroth was stopped by Zack beating the crap out of him.

"Sephiroth you bastard!!" Zack said. After beating Sephiroth for twenty minutes, and letting Roxas get in his licks, Zack drove Roxas back to his house and they climbed back up through his window. Zack Showed Roxas his room, and he went back to his room to go to sleep. Roxas Didn't feel safe by himself, he didn't remember his way to Zack's room, so he opened random doors, until he found Axel's room. Roxas walked inside and crawled in the bed with Axel.

'At least You'll never hurt me in that way' Roxas thought as he pulled Axel's arm around his waist. Lifting his side he put Axel's other arm under neath him. Roxas felt safe with Axel, he didn't know why but, Axel felt...warm. Roxas drifted to sleep, the next morning Axel woke up with Roxas in his arms.

"Rox...?" Axel said rubbing his eyes. Roxas rolled over, his mouth was so tempting to kiss, Axel stopped himself and laid back down, not wanting to wake Roxas, he laid back down. Roxas woke up feeling the pain at his entrance. Roxas shook Axel awake, Axel woke up incredibly easy.

"What? whats going on?" Axel said in a sleepy tone. Roxas just smiled to see his face, but then he couldn't breathe. "Rox? oh crap! I forgot you needed your antibiotics! I need to run you to the hospital fast as possible!" Axel carried Roxas to his car and drove him back to the hospital. "Rox, hold on! don't die!" Axel said, acting over dramatic. Roxas started spitting up blood. 'Shit! I forgot he had eternal bleeding!' Axel said running into Roxas hospital room, he quickly did his operation.

After the operation Roxas was in a stable condition. Roxas woke up an hour or two after the surgery, feeling horrible, he looked around for Axel. Not seeing him, Roxas tried to walk but fell on his face. Getting up he crawled across the room, Kodaj Walked in and picked him up by his throat.

"Tell me, why his a man so strong that he can pick me up with one hand, plus on top of that, your as skinny as a twig. And I'm taller than the wheel chair your in, so tell me, how is it possible for you to pick me up?" Roxas said.

"Shut up! stop trying to make sense!" Kodaj said tightening his grip. "Your a waste of existence, I'm already tired of your face. Its time for you to know how to live" Kodaj said.

"What are you talking about?! your not making sense!" Roxas said.

"I'm making perfect sense. You'll relive the incident that you had at the age of five" Kodaj said.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Roxas said struggling for life. Kodaj brought Roxas to his rooms window and opened it, He held Roxas outside of the window.

"Its time for you to start living" Kodaj said.

"Living isn't dying! I want to live until I get old and die, Natural causes! Not being dropped out of a window!" Roxas said.

"Goodbye" Kodaj said. Axel came just in time to save Roxas.

"Father no!" Axel said running to Roxas aid.

"Your too late. Just like with your mother" Kodaj said letting go of Roxas.

"No!" Axel said jumping out of the window. 'Roxas I wont let you die. I promise' Axel thought as he grabbed Roxas in mid-air. Holding Roxas in his arms, he finally felt complete, no worries, he's finally going to meet his-

* * *

**how do you like the cliffy?? Sorry it took so long for me to update. Well leave me reviews! remember, if you read this far that must mean its interresting to you. So leave me reviews! The reason it took me so long, is because I am sick. I feel so horrible but I have to update so here it is. Theres probably lots of spelling errors, I can't tell, I just wanted to get this chapter up so, flames are excepted as usual. And i'll probably take another three-7 days to I update again, sorry for the inconveince! R&R! I posted my new story, One Eyed Samurai. Its Naruto and the Rating is R. Genre: Romance and I can't remember the other one, LOL. Just click on my username and go to the story, that'll be easier. **


End file.
